As display technology develops, consumers' demand for higher display quality of display devices is growing. Besides resolution, contrast ratio, viewing angle, grey level inversion, and color saturation, now consumers also have higher standard for the response time of display devices.
To satisfy the consumers' demand, manufacturers in the field of displays are devoted to the development of blue phase liquid crystal displays which have the property of quick response time. Take blue phase liquid crystal material as an example, generally a transverse electric field is required such that the blue phase liquid crystal material can function as a light valve. Now some manufacturers begin using an electrode design of IPS (In-Plane Switching) display to drive the blue phase liquid crystal molecules in the blue phase liquid crystal display. However, the electrode design of the conventional IPS display has the problem of poor transmittance.